Twilight Flash
by trainerdesX
Summary: A young girl named Lindsey is the child of Renesmee and Jacob and is going to a new school.
1. Chapter 1

Many years after the moement of Grandma to her new home. Many years after she fell in love. Many years after she gave birth. I was born. My name is Lindsey, the daughter of Jacob and Renesme. I am 15 years old today! Until now I have been taught school to me by my werewolf father because he is a scientist, but I was lonely at home with him and mom.

We live very very far away from where my vampire grandma and grandpa (who I hae never met) live. That is because my mom thinks her mom is stupid compared to her.

I am going to a new school now, though, so that I can meet other kids. Even though I am a vampire and a werewolf, I am also part human and I can control my vampire urges to eat them very well! I can turn into a wolf whenever I need to, but when I'm a wolf because of my vampire blood I turn into a labrador instead.

To go to my new school I am moving in with my grandparents. I don not know them and have never seen them. I got on the bus to go to their home, and I waved goodbye to my scientist parents. On the bus there were many boys who looked at me lovingly. I ignored them, because they were all very ugly boys. But they saw my long blonde hair and my pink dress and yelled to me. The bus ride was long so I couldn't taake it. I growled at the boys and made the air smell like fear with my werewolf powers. They all sat back down, still whispering about how much they loved me.

The bus stopped at a station and I got off. I looked around for my grandparents but there were no old people there. All I saw were two young adults, one boring but pretty brown haired woman and the most handsome man I had ever seen! They had a sign that said 'linsey' and then I saw that they must be them! I ran up there and I said "I'm lindsey!" as loudly as I could.

My grandma narowed hereyes. She hated my hair because it was blonde. But my grandpa said hello! I was happy. Then they told me to call them Bell and Eddy, because those were their nicknames now. Eddy picked me up and put me on his sholder and we all got in their expensive car. Bell glared at me again.

"well we are going now." Said Bell, looking at me through the mirror. "You are staying in the downstairs room in our house. We got you pink bedsheets."

Eddy laughed. "Why do you not like pink?" he asked her.

"Because …" she mumbled,unledgibly.

Eddy laughed.

They dropped me off in my new school. Instantly everyone turned around! They saw my hair that is slightly curled and my blue eyes. They saw my pink dress and they thought it was beautiful! They all ran by me and I smelled them. Because eI was a vamire I wanted to eat them, but I couldn't. I like pizza anyways.

I saw another boy with blonde hair and red eyes. He didn't smell! He was a vampire! I instantly turned around and I was goingto yell at him. This is my school now and there wasn't room for two vampires even if I was only a fourth vampire! I turned arounfed and my long hair swirled. The boy had slightly dirtier blonde hare then me. I saw his red eyes and instantly I forgot about being mad! His eyes wre so pretty!

I giggled, and he smiled evilly. But I didn't notice. The other boys looked mad, but he didn't notice them. I reached for my beautiful long hair and twiled it as I went to my new class.

He smiled and said "WAIT" and I thought 'what?'

"Huh, are you talking to me?" I said with my voice extra innocent so he didn't see I as werewolf.

"What are you doing later?" he askedas he mde another evil face.

"nothing" I said.

"hehehe." He said and her ran far far far away very fast.

I went to my next class.


	2. UNEXPECTED

I was in the last class of the day and I was waiting to get out. My teachers were not as smart as my scientist parents at all. One of them had recognized my name and they asked me if I was related to professor Renesme and I lied and said no because I was being secretive. I got out of school and I didn't want to ride their bus to Eddy and Belles hourse so I turned into a labrador puppy so I could walk home safe. My clothes were in my backpack.

I turned into my wolf form but as soon as I walked out someone picked me up! It was the vampire boy! I was scared, but at the same time I didn't carre because he wa soo pretty! I finnally noticed his evil smile!

I gasped.

"so Lindsey" he said, smiling his evil smile.

I barked! He knew I was Lindsey and not a puppy at all!

"Yes you." He chuckled, holding me above hiis head and smileing. "you seem to have caught puppy love! Hah!"

I barked at him. What was this about? I tried to get away but he was stronger thenme because I am ¼ human after all.

A boy came over to ask if I was his puppy, and he said yes! I was insulted. He put a collar on me and dragged me down the street on a leash! I whined and sulked because if I changed back into a human I would be naked! And on a leash naked! He laughed at me.

A little girl saw me on theleash and wen tto pet me. I hated being petted! Hated hated hated being ptter! I growled at the little girl but beacuas I was a puppy she wasn't scared. The boy was nodded to her for her to pet me and then whispered so onlyI could hear "I will let everyone pet you if you come with me to dinner" and smiled evilly.

The little girl was ruffling up my perfect yellow fur with her hands, and after a few minutes I culdent take it anymore and agreed sadly. His smile got bigger and he picked me up and he let me go into a bathroom so I could change into a human and get dressed.

I was angry at him and I yelled. But he just smiled and dragged me by the arm like I was still on a leash. He dragged me outside and there the sun was out. He ran away so nobody would see him sparkling, but I broke free from his grip just then and got on a bus before they left.

I heard him yell from the shade.

He was mad I left. I felt bad because he was so pretty.

The bus smelled bad and my dress looked bad in comperison to the seats.

The girl I had to sit with was mean. She had really short brown hair and big eyes and was wearing too much makeup and she was very mean. She didn't like my blonde hair. I took a cd out of my backback and played it on my CD player. It was hillery duff 's old CD metamorphisis and it has been my favorite since before I can remember. I played it loud and the girl sitting with me got mad. She took my CD player from me and smashed it! She had overheard some of the lyrics and she knew they were old songs.

Suddenly I noticed that I didn't smell any human on her! But she wasn't a vampire, or a werewolf? I was in shock. I glared at her and I asked her what she was!

"I'm a fairy, obviously!" she hissed at me like a cat. Then she laughed. "You're just as dumb as your music if you're three species and can't tell!"

I gasped!


	3. Uh chapter three

I moved seats so I didn't have to look at her anymore. She was mean and I didn't want to think about my beloved CD! I got off the bus and Eddy was there. He laughed at me and he asked me how my day was. I lied and said it was fine bt he read my mind and found out what happened instantly. He got mad and he ran inside to tell Bell. I went in my room and looked around. It was gily and beautiful in there. I loved it!

I changed into my puppy form and ran around, then I changed back and put on some jeans and a tee shirt becausemy dress was too tight.

Ten I walked out an went to eat dinner that Bell and eddy had made for me because ethey eat mountain lions and not food like me.

I took dessert up to my room and I was shocked because when I got up there the boy was there! I was about to call for help when he covered up my mouth so I couldn't talk! He whispered at me that they won't see him because his vampire power was choosing what people can see him. Then I suddenly changed to wolf form out of fear because he was closeand he jumped out the window with me in his arm!

I growled at him. He was kidnapping me! He laughed because I was a puppy. Then he made his evil smile and told me I was stupid. He went into a pet store with me to torture me. The dogs barked at me because ethey thought Iw as really a dog (I'm a wolf I just look like a labrador!)

The boy bought be a pink and black collar and put it on me. Then he put on a face and made a show for the people watching becase he was making it seem like I really was a dog! I WAS SO EMBERRASSED!

I was sad because I was aaway from my home now. I didn't know where I was and I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up I wasn't a puppy but I was a girl again and I was in pajamas. I wasn't at eddy's house I was in a big mansion! There were many maids there and they were beautiful full vampires. That scared me because I was a qarter human. They glared at me because of my blonde hair.

Nobody liked my hair but boys anyways.

I got up and I looked around because I didn't know where it was. Then I head a voice say "STUPID" behind me. It was the girl from the bus! She narrowed her blue eyes at me and snarled. What was I doing here whas this her house? I was scared. Suddenly she had big moth wings that she shwed meand she hit me with hem! I was scared because I hate moths.

"WHEREEAM I" I yelled at her.

"WHERE YOU SHOULDN'T BE EVER!" She yelled back.

"WHAT?" I yelled, we were yelign because ethe maids wer eall talking at once right next to us now

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE THIS IS ME AND MY FIANCE'S HOUSE!" She yelled, screaming now with her short brown hair flailing at me.

I gasped and looked around. Then the blonde boy walked in. he smiled evilly and grabbed my blonde hair.

"This girl is a bed intruder!" The fairy girl yelled to him. He looked a me and smiled evilly.

"Oh really." He meowed.

"Reeally" She meowed back at him.

"Don't worry about it." He meowed again.

She hissed at him.

But I couldn't hear what they were saying because I couldn't understand their cat language. He messed up my hair and pushed me away.

"you can't just pull any girl you see into your house!" The girl said in strange catttalk once more.

The boy just laughed and smiled again, this time saying in normal voice language, "Don't tell me you're jealous of this girl."

I didn't know what was going on at all though! The maids had pushed me out of the room for some reason and now they were telling me to stay in another one. I noticed I still had that pretty colllar on my neck. I could hear lots of fighting from the above room but only the fair girl was yelling. She was mad, I just wanted to go home but I was locked in and I wasn't stongenough to break out.

On the wall was a picure of a king and a queen that looked unhappy and like they were staring at me. That made me uncomfortable in the room.


End file.
